the_proxycyanide_officalfandomcom-20200213-history
Veterans Event 2018
One day after the Halloween 2018 Event, the prayers for fallen soldiers had occurred, although it didn't happen massively until November 5th, 2018. Some notable veterans came from both World Wars along with recent wars, Nikolai Abulinov was completely fine but didn't participate in the event, even throwing a party after Halloween with Tmasterxtreme. An image of Simon Phung standing in front of a gravestone after Halloween ended was certainly a feat towards the veterans who actually fought, unlike other events, this event is somewhat somber and very sad, saying the soldiers who actually died in any given war, but this doesn't affect Nikolai Abulinov, as he can technically respawn along with other people in the XNDUIW crew, so they possibly live forever to tell the tale. People often wear poppies during that time, and Simon Phung did technically wear a poppy in previous years, he kept it hidden while other members of staff had access to wear poppies to help other veterans who survived. Involvement and other troops stand in silence for Remembrance Day]] XNDUIW was certainly involved in Remembrance day, and during that time, poppies were being worn by individual people in supermarkets, most notably, some shops allowed people to wear poppies, and during a given assembly, people would wait a minute while being absolutely silent, along with paths which lead to a better future for veterans. The event was pretty somber for such a given time. People were indeed involved in the event as well, along with certain parties that were held, such as a mass bonfire event during that time, and this is most importantly the case, as thousands of people attended the ceremony in parliament in the United Kingdom alone. There were also historical reviews and even evidence of some practicing memorials during that time, along with new advancements between developments. Ultimately, during an assembly, real soldiers salute and bring the flags, and the person usually stands under a minute of silence to commemorate veterans for fighting, and this is likely the case for the event, and after Nikolai Abulinov saluted during that time, the other troops then stood beside him in exactly this order then stood in silence for a few minutes. Images and screenshots were ultimately created for a positive outlook over the entire community over a span a few days, and this was across the entire community of XNDUIW which is apparent for him and for other people, and there were also games that were available during that time. After the event, Thanksgiving in the United States will happen, since American Thanksgiving is actually different from the Canadian Thanksgiving, so nothing does apply to Canadians. There were also people who even wore poppies, although they are not revealed for ROBLOX, only in real life. Nikolai Abulinov also played some PvP competitively, along with certain cases where some people managed to get involved in some PvP challenges, which drew some complaints, but it was pretty normal as it was expected to. Beginning of the Event Nikolai Abulinov proudly asked other high-ranking officials of his own group to stand up, although they obeyed the orders, also the beginning of the event went on successfully without any trouble, although there were no issues later on during the event. People, including Simon Phung's classmates and teachers, purposely wore poppies during that time. And during the event, the new library was established, with the old library becoming decommissioned as a result of this. Military-themed assets were created during that time, and there were multiple photographs depicting soldiers and such for remembrance day, and Simon Phung decided to create original soldier assets himself. Actual evident pictures of Remembrance Day is certainly the case, when some grandparents did fight during both World Wars. After the Event After the event had ended, notable contributions did occur in certain circumstances, such as a new development system, and that included creating new things that were indeed, interesting to a given user, or even helpful advice on Remembrance Day. SoldierTrainingGIF.gif|Soldiers in training SoldierInjuryWW2Illustration.gif|A soldier getting hurt by a gunshot RobloxScreenShot20181108_182736289.png|Riduso Takamura wearing a poppy ChoosingAPoppy.gif|Riduso Takamura choosing a poppy Category:Events Category:Veterans Event 2018